Briseurs de sorts
by Elenne
Summary: "La fumée monte en volutes irisées dans la pénombre. Dans le second lit jumeau de la petite chambre d'hôtel, Teddy dort à poings fermés et ronfle doucement, le drap repoussé jusqu'aux hanches." Ce que pourrait être Victoire Weasley. T pour le langage.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, et je ne fais que les piquer à la grande J. K. Rowling le temps d'une fiction et pour m'amuser.

Ce one-shot est plutôt introspectif : ni scène de sexe endiablée, ni enquête haletante, j'ai plutôt eu envie de dépeindre ce que pourraient être, selon moi, Victoire Weasley et Ted Lupin. J'ai écrit ce texte en écoutant en boucle la chanson _Bullets _du groupe Archive, peut-être que l'écouter vous aussi apportera quelque chose à la lecture : www(point)youtube(point)com(slash)watch?v=Q_k-9wztWc

Read, Enjoy, Review.

* * *

Comme chaque matin, à cinq heures trente précises, Victoire ouvre les yeux, cherche à tâtons le paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table de chevet et en allume une d'un coup de baguette magique. La fumée monte en volutes irisées dans la pénombre. Dans le second lit jumeau de la petite chambre d'hôtel, Teddy dort à poings fermés et ronfle doucement, le drap repoussé jusqu'aux hanches. Tout à l'heure, quand le soleil rentrera à flots par l'unique fenêtre, il se réveillera, pour se mettre aussitôt à pester contre cette insupportable odeur de tabac froid, même pas foutue d'aller fumer dehors, sans déconner, Vic, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes sales habitudes, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est chiant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi au milieu d'un de tes vieux cendriers ; et elle lui rétorquera de ne pas faire sa chochotte, sérieux, Lupin, une vraie meuf, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Après, il lui balancera un oreiller à la tête, elle lui sautera dessus pour le chatouiller, il lui soufflera dans le nez – « attaque à l'arme chimique, Weasley, personne ne résiste à mon haleine du matin » – elle titubera jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrira en feignant l'asphyxie, et puis il lui demandera si c'était si compliqué que ça d'aérer, elle lui tirera la langue et ils éclateront tous les deux de rire comme deux grands gamins attardés, et surtout pas amoureux. Parce que non, n'en déplaise à la sacro-sainte rumeur et à l'esprit romanesque de tous les membres de la famille – Merlin, comment peut-on avoir passé plusieurs années de sa vie à combattre un mage noir de première catégorie et demeurer si _niais_ ? – ils ne sont pas amoureux. Oh, bien sûr, ils savent comment l'autre embrasse, s'il préfère la brouette chinoise ou la position du lotus, et l'emplacement de leurs taches de naissance respectives, mais ça c'est juste parce qu'à un moment de leur vie d'adolescents, ils ont cédé à la tentation de s'aventurer en terrain connu et déjà presque conquis ; parce que, comme ça, les découvertes font moins peur.

La rumeur de la rue en contrebas enfle et s'épanouit. Dehors, le ciel doit commencer à pâlir. Une journée comme les autres à Tripoli.

Parfois, Victoire se demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux d'être ce qu'on attendait d'elle : une mignonne petite fille, brillante mais pas trop, qui se serait transformée en une splendide jeune femme et aurait fini par épouser son amour d'adolescente. Oh, bien sûr, on lui aurait autorisé quelques frasques – après tout, sa mère a bien épousé un Anglais presque loup-garou au look de mauvais garçon – mais il aurait bien fallu finir par se ranger, de préférence avant vingt ans. Au lieu de ça, elle a vingt-deux ans, elle est briseuse de sorts, elle attache ses cheveux n'importe comment, elle garde les dents blanches elle ne sait trop comment vu sa consommation de clopes, elle ne sent pas toujours très bon parce qu'en Libye on crève de chaud, elle dort avec un type qui n'est ni tout à fait son cousin, ni tout à fait son ami, ni tout à fait son amant – dans des lits jumeaux ! – et elle s'habille comme un sac, quand elle bosse et aussi quand elle ne bosse pas.

Teddy bouge un peu dans son sommeil et pousse un grognement. Ces temps-ci, il a les cheveux bleus, la peau mate, et les yeux d'un brun doré. Quand il rentre en Angleterre, il adopte le visage pâle, les traits fins, la chevelure noire et les yeux gris des Black. Il dit que c'est pour avoir l'air plus convenable, mais Victoire le soupçonne de faire ça pour emmerder sa grand-mère, tout comme elle-même ne fait jamais l'effort de mettre une robe ou de se maquiller même si elle sait que ça ferait plaisir à Fleur. Elle l'a toujours appelée Fleur, alors qu'elle appelle Bill « papa » et que Dominique appelle leurs parents « papa » et « maman », comme tous les gens normaux ; parce que Dom est normale, elle : fière de son héritage de Vélane, de ses cheveux splendides et de ses yeux si bleus, soucieuse de son apparence, douce et polie. Dom est la fille de leur mère, et c'est elle qui, pour ses seize ans, a eu la bague de diamants qui vient de grand-mère Delacour, parce que Victoire, deux ans plus tôt, avait préféré accrocher à son oreille la dent de serpent que son père affectionnait quand elle était jeune.

Quand elle a annoncé, coup sur coup, qu'elle ne se fiancerait pas avec Teddy et qu'ils partaient tous les deux suivre la formation de briseur de sorts que proposait Gringotts, sa mère a tout de suite commencé à engueuler son père, comme si c'était de sa faute, comme si c'était lui qui avait pris la décision, comme si son libre arbitre à elle n'existait pas, comme si ses choix ne représentaient que la mise en échec du chemin que Fleur avait prévu pour elle. Alors Victoire est montée embrasser Dom qui se terrait dans son lit, son ours en peluche serré contre elle : elle a trouvé ça un peu pathétique, à seize ans, mais pour une fois elle n'a rien dit.

La fumée de la cigarette emplit la chambre, Teddy fronce les sourcils, toujours endormi.

Quand elle est passée voir Louis, il l'a serrée contre lui, longtemps, sans rien dire, la tête enfouie dans son cou, comme s'il cherchait à emprisonner une partie d'elle, comme si ça pouvait atténuer la douleur de son départ : ses yeux à lui, ses yeux de douze ans sont restés secs, et Victoire, elle, a pleuré. Elle pleurait toujours quand elle a pris ses affaires et qu'elle a transplané, directement de la Chaumière aux Coquillages jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où Teddy avait réservé la première d'une longue série de chambres pourvues de lits jumeaux ; et elle a continué à pleurer pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que la formation commence et qu'elle soit trop épuisée pour penser à son frère et à sa sœur qui lui manquaient, à son père qui l'avait déçue et à sa mère qui l'insupportait. Quand elle est rentrée pour la première fois, six mois plus tard, Dom lui a sauté dessus en hurlant, à moitié hystérique ; Louis l'a étreinte une nouvelle fois, toujours en silence, toujours aussi longtemps ; et puis sa mère l'a regardée, l'air mi-figue mi-raisin, elle a dit « tu as maigri », son père l'a prise par les épaules avec un sourire un peu contrit, et Victoire a su qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer obtenir plus. Elle est restée une semaine, le temps de vérifier que rien n'avait changé, et puis elle est repartie.

Teddy s'étire, ouvre des yeux gonflés par le sommeil et s'assied au bord du lit en ébouriffant ses courts cheveux bleus.

- Putain, Vic, éteins-moi ça.

Et Victoire, pour une fois, obtempère, va ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et écrase son mégot sur le mur extérieur avant de le jeter en contrebas.


End file.
